mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi Aiko
Who? Anastasia 'Mimi' Claris Aiko is a senior at Sweet Amoris High, her first real experience in a school. She is half Japanese, with her mother from Japan, and her father from Italy. Appearance '' Mimi has shoulder length, mismatched hair, her left being black, while her right being white. She 6 piercings on her left ear, while having 4 on her right. She has a small tattoo of a heart on her left breast, a tattoo of a dreamcatcher at the base of her neck, and a small tattoo of Pisces fish on her left wrist. She has tan skin and light blue eyes that often seem white. The top of her scalp is hardly pigmented, appearing much lighter than the rest of her appearance. She has long arms and legs, along with a large, revealing bust. Mimi has many scars and bruises along her body, which she tends to cover, specifically her legs and backside. Personality Mimi isn't the easiest to get along with. Due to her more aggressive personality, she can be hard to get along with, and often tries to hide how she's feeling by anger. However, she tends to keep her darker side to herself, brushing off any symptoms of depression, or anxiety. History As a child, Mimi was a lot more cheerful than she is now. With a loving mother and father, she grew up with her sister quite wealthily. However, with her father's gambling addiction, he was forced out of Japan and murdered later on by a gang. Unable to deal with any memory of her late husband, her mother sent Mimi away for adoption in France, where she was adopted by a former pro boxer, who took care of and trained her to stay strong. Due to being young, she does not remember anything about her biological mother, instead only knows of her stepfather and his fiancée. Because of her stepfather's ways, he never saw the need for her going to school, instead, homeschooling her until the age of 16, where she attended her first school, Sweet Amoris. There, she met new people for the first time. However, her cheerfulness had vanished, instead, to be replaced with a burning desire for isolation from everybody. Never having needed anybody for help, she stayed alone for a full year, until she met Lysander. There was something about this strange boy, that intrigued her. However, it wasn't important in the beginning. She had always disregarded his presence until one encounter with him finding out her bulimia problem. Slowly, he opened her eyes and heart to others. But, they didn't start dating. Despite his and her feelings, she was never one to open up and rely on somebody completely, instead, keeping him at arms length; best friends. Mimi was never one to meddle with others, as she either found them a nuisance, or didn't even know of them. However, while helping the twins with their shocking discoveries on their parents, she met her love, Evan. || continued || Candy Relationships Kayla Troisi Abby Sarís Noelani Orabela Lizelle Maessen Trivia ▪️ Been boxing since the age of 6 ▪️ Has a major sweet tooth ▪️ Suffers from depression and bulimia ▪️ Has a rare disorder; Waardenburg Syndrome, which causes her hair, and eye pigment changes ▪️ Loves sports ▪️ Is deaf in one ear, and occassionally loses sight in her left eye ▪️ She has a guard dog to help her out when needed Category:Candies D-M Category:Lysander Category:Female Category:Straight Category:Pansexual Category:Tattoo